Overhead conveyor systems are used in many manufacturing facilities. These overhead conveyor systems are typically used to move items, such as items made out of metal, through different manufacturing stages including heating the item in an oven, washing the item in a washing station or painting the item at a painting station. With reference to FIG. 1, a known clevis pendant 10 can be used to hang an item from a conveyor chain 12 which makes up a portion of the known conveyor system. The known clevis pendant includes a first flat bar 14 pivotally attached to a second flat bar 16 at a rivet 18 such that the pendant has a scissor-like configuration. The first bar 14 includes a hook 22 that cooperates with a hook 24 on the second plate 16 to engage a load pin 26 in a vertical link 28 of the chain 12. When the first bar 14 and the second bar 16 are brought together such that each bar is in a vertical configuration, a cotter pin 32 can be inserted through a first opening 34 in the first bar and a corresponding second opening 36 in the second bar such that the pendant 10 is in a locked configuration. As more clearly seen in FIG. 2, a lower portion 38 of the first plate 14 and a lower portion 40 of the second plate 16 can be angled outward so that the pendant 10 can receive a bar or similar item to attach to a lower end of the pendant.
Referring again to FIG. 1, one example of an item that attaches to the known pendant 10 is known as a T-shaped bar or a “T-bar” 42. The T-bar includes first and second vertical members 44, 46 spaced from each other where the first member 44 includes an opening or aperture 48 and the second member includes an opening or aperture 52. Each of these openings 48 and 52 aligns with openings 34 and 36 in the pendant 10 to receive the cotter pin 32 to attach the bar 42 to a respective pendant 10. Two pendants are needed to attach the T-bar 42 to the conveyor chain 12. The T-bar 42 also includes a horizontal bar 54 that is integral with the vertical members 44 and 46. Items such as cabinets and other items can be hung from the T-bar 42 by hooks, wires or cables that hook or loop around the horizontal member 54 of the T-bar.
The known clevis pendant can be difficult to remove from an overhead conveyor chain especially where the pendant travels through a painting operation because overspray from the paint is deposited on the pendant causing buildup of paint on the pendant thus making removal of the cotter pin difficult. Accordingly, much downtime is needed to clean and replace the pendants and T-bars and this time could be used more productively. Also, the cotter pin can wear out and the clevis pendant can be difficult to move in a scissor-like manner. Furthermore, this could cause failure of the pendant and result in damage to the products hung from the T-bar or also cause possible injuries to users of the conveyor system.